


That Stupid Hat

by EstherA2J



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because of course he is, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Steve is a Gryffindor, Word count: 125
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J





	That Stupid Hat

The hat had barely touched Steve’s hair when it shouted, “Gryffindor!” and Bucky grimaced from his seat at the Hufflepuff table, because he should have known Steve would be in Gryffindor, because of course Steve would be in Gryffindor, and Bucky should have made that stupid hat put him in Gryffindor too, because how was he supposed to protect Steve if they weren’t even in the same house? Bucky twisted around in his seat to watch Steve walk to the Gryffindor table, who were all applauding him for now, but some of those older boys were huge, and knowing Steve, he would probably get into fights with them—never mind they were in the same house—and who was going to stop him from getting himself killed?

 

 


End file.
